


need

by clarakent (salazarastark)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Tim Drake, Dubious Consent, M/M, Object Insertion, Omega Tim Drake, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dick Grayson, non-consensual anal fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarastark/pseuds/clarakent
Summary: Dick rescues Tim from Slade, and then takes care of some of the aftereffects.AKAA long-winded excuse to write Dick fucking Tim with his escrima sticks.





	need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessofRoyalty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/gifts).

> Written for GoddessofRoyalty's birthday, and I really hope you enjoy it! And so many, many thanks to njw for betaing it for me.

Slade taps Tim’s chin, forcing him to look up at the smirking mercenary. Tim snarls at him, though he isn’t sure how effective it is. He feels like a weak kitten trying to show dominance to a fully grown lion. As much as he wants to, he’s not going to be able to scare off Slade. The laughter he hears above him tells him that much.

“Now, I gotta say how glad I am to have snatched you up, boy,” he says, slowly kneeling down so he’s almost eye level with Tim. He’s chained up against the wall, forced on his own knees, the cold shackles pressing tight against his skin. “The omega Robin is certainly a good catch in my world.”

Tim flinches at the words.  _ The omega Robin. _ That’s all he is, isn’t he? He had known when he became Robin that he could never live up to Dick and Jason, both of whom had presented as alphas during their tenure as Robins, but he hadn’t presented himself yet. He had held on to a desperate hope that he could possibly become an alpha even though he knew that he would never become as  _ good _ an alpha as either of them, because his current dynamic of beta was a source of constant disappointment to his parents.

He had ended up disappointing them far more than they ever thought he could by presenting as an omega instead. Years later, Damian had come into their lives and had proceeded to destroy everything that Tim had managed to build in terms of emotional defenses by presenting as an alpha and lording that over him every single damn day.

He was sick and tired of it, and Slade had to say what he knew he boiled down to. The omega Robin, the pretty Robin, the Robin who always smelled so damn sweet. Tim has been sexually harassed by more villains than he can possibly count, always compared to a different Robin and always found wanting except for the fact that he has a tight ass that needs to be fucked.

Slade leans in close, and Tim tries to move away as far as he possibly can, but it doesn’t work. He follows him, and Slade’s nose presses into his neck. He takes a deep breath and inhales Tim’s scent, and he can’t stop the whimper that comes out of his mouth. The alpha chuckles deeply at that. The hand has on his chin has moved down to become a grip on his neck. He’s not squeezing hard enough to bruise, but it’s enough that Tim gets the message that there's literally nothing he can do to stop him from doing whatever he wants.

Slade’s other hand lands on Tim’s thigh and starts slowly trailing up towards his groin, and the omega closes his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears. He can’t pretend he never figured it was a possibility that he would get raped one day. He’s honestly just surprised it’s not Ra’s.

There’s a small pin-prick in his thigh, and Tim frowns. That felt like a shot, but he doesn’t know why in the world Slade would be giving him a shot. He opens his mouth to ask, but the alpha beats him to the punch. “I like to fuck omegas in heat,” he says, mockingly. “And I think you’re just going to be fucking  _ goregeous _ , all desperate and begging for my knot.”

That’s not how heats work. Tim has never begged for a knot once, but his breath is coming in swallow gasps as arousal starts to curl through his body, feeling different than how it usually does. He doesn’t think the shot was just something to kickstart an out of cycle heat. There’s an aphrodisiac in there. He probably is going to end up begging for Slade’s knot before the night is done.

He’s never been more scared in his life nor more betrayed by his body.

Slade’s hand arrives at the crease of Tim’s thigh and hip, and then slowly moves back to cup his ass before dipping into his uniform, somehow dislodging the traps so he can do this with ease and Tim will need to update his uniform so this can  _ never _ happen again. He feels the fingers down the crease and he can’t stop the cry of shock from leaving him as the alpha pushes two fingers inside of him. He bites his lip, and hopes that’ll be enough.

The fingers are alien and terrible and they don’t really hurt, but they also ache in a way that he has never felt before. He’s shaking his head as he tries to remove himself from this nightmare. Slade’s fingers just continue to work inside him, and it doesn’t matter how much Tim tries to push them out, they won’t leave him. If anything, they seem to be going deeper.

He feels the tears sliding down his cheeks, but the worst thing is that slowly the fingers are starting to feel  _ good _ . The aphrodisiac is really starting to hit him, and he hates it.

Then Slade makes a choking sound and his fingers go still inside of Tim. A low growl comes from above, a familiar one. Desperate hope flares in him despite the utter humiliation he feels in being caught out like this. He opens his eyes to see Dick standing behind Slade, a hand in the older alpha’s white hair and an escrima stick pressing against his throat to pull him back. His lips are snarled back as he looks at the mercenary with disgust, and Tim can smell the beginnings of rut around Dick.

“Get your fucking fingers out of him,” Dick says lowly and dangerously, and thank God, Slade listens. The fingers come out of him and Tim can’t stop the relieved sob that cracks out of him. His hole is clenching around nothing, he feels disgusting, and he wants nothing more than to get out of these chains and go  _ home _ .

Dick instantly presses harder against Slade’s throat and the villain tries to fight, but Dick’s a strong alpha and sliding into rut. He doesn’t stand a chance as the younger alpha cuts off his air supply. Slade’s eyes roll back and his lids fall before long, and Dick removes the stick only to punch him unconscious, the mercenary falling like a stone.

Tim’s chest is heaving with sobs that he can no longer control. “Dick,” escapes him, but he’s already on it, scrambling through Slade’s clothes until he procures a key and rushes over to unlock the chains that are holding the omega to the wall. Tim’s nerves light up in sensations as soon as he’s released, and he falls forward only to be caught in his rescuer’s arms.

He instantly wraps his arms around Dick’s neck and buries his face in a strong shoulder. He’s fully crying now, unable to stop and soaking the Nightwing suit with his tears. He knows how pathetic he must seem. Slade barely did anything to him at all, and he’s already breaking down in Dick’s arms. Yes, his stomach feels twisted in knots and he still feels undefinably dirty and wrong, but it doesn’t matter. He needs to pull himself together.

He finds it hard to do so however when Dick’s arms are around him and off-key humming reaches his ears. He hears Roy entering the room and swear, but he doesn’t tease Tim for any of it. He says something about Slade and taking him away, and Dick responds, but Tim can’t make out the words. He just holds onto Dick like his life depends on it.

He knows his sanity does.

Eventually, his sobs taper off, but he doesn’t want to lose the refuge of the other man’s arms. Dick’s scent has calmed down from his rut, but it’s still filled with protection and safety and love. Tim doesn’t want to leave it. He keeps his face pressed into his shoulder, letting Dick rub soothing circles into his back for at least a few more minutes, but it could have been hours. He wants to stay here forever, but he knows he can’t.

With great reluctance, he pulls himself away from Dick and stands up. His legs feel like a newborn colt, but the alpha wraps a strong arm around his shoulders and pulls him close to his side. He doesn’t fight it at all.

He leads Tim to a Batplane, the only one in the area, and no one else seems to be around. His brow furrows in confusion and he looks up at Dick.

“Roy and Wally took Slade on his plane to get him away from you. Me and you are taking this one back to Gotham.”

Tim nods. “Makes sense. Let’s just go home.”

Dick helps him up the ramp and into the little room Bruce has in all the Batplanes for passengers to sleep in. Tim strips without a second thought. For some reason, the plane is hot as hell and his uniform is sticking to him. He slides underneath the covers without anything on, and curls his arms around a pillow while closing his eyes, but he finds himself wide awake.

He needs something inside him and he needs it now. He wants it so much that he feels like he’s about to be driven insane by not getting it. His eyes fly open as he looks desperately around the room for anything to use, and his gaze hits upon Dick’s escrima sticks. He left them in the room while he went to get the plane going, and Tim remembers how one was pressed against Slade’s throat when he was rescued.

He doesn’t think. He just scrambles out of bed and grabs one of them. He falls back onto the bed on his back and spreads his legs. He pauses just long enough to make sure that the end he has pressed against himself isn’t the electric end. He takes a deep breath and starts to push it in, eyes fluttering closed as the rounded, smooth metal starts to breach him, his body already producing so much slick that it moves in with ease.

He hears something crash into the door, and he turns to look. Dick took his domino off, so Tim can see just how shocked his blue eyes are as he takes in the sight before. Tim vaguely wonders what he must look like, starting an off-cycle heat and completely naked, trying to fuck himself on an escrima stick while his hair sticks to his face thanks to his tears and sweat, but decides he doesn’t care.

“Tim, what the hell are you doing?” Dick gasps out like he’s just been punched in the stomach. Tim shifts, making sure his grip on the stick is steady and it doesn't leave him. 

"Need it," he moans. "Slade gave me something. Need to be filled." He blinks up at Dick. The former Robin is one of the handsomest men that he knows in his life. The definition of a perfect alpha. Tall and broad shouldered, with smooth tan skin and silky black hair.

Tim wants Dick inside him now. This particular one. He whimpers and stretches his legs out even more. He breathes out, "Knot?" in a high, reedy voice before he can even think.

He keeps the stick inside him with one hand while the other dips lower and touches his rim. He closes his eyes again and sighs deeply as he slowly attempts to ease his finger inside him, but the stretch is too much while at the same time not being enough. He whimpers as he spreads his legs as wide as they'll possibly go to try and get it in. He manages to get the pad of his finger inside himself before a hand grips his wrist. He blinks his eyes open to see Dick standing above, breathing harshly and looking at him wildly.

"Baby bird, you gotta stop before you hurt yourself." Dick doesn't understand though. Tim is already hurting. Every nerve in his body is on fire and he feels so  _ empty _ . He needs to be filled.

"Please," he whispers. "Please fuck me."

Dick's shaking his head and that makes him want to cry. "Tim, you're not in your right mind."

"Bullshit," the omega breathes out. "I know what I want and I want  _ you _ ."

Dick bites his lip. "You're obviously drugged."

"I'm in  _ pain _ ," his voice cracks and he doesn't give a damn. "And you won't let me feel better."

Dick takes a few steadying breaths. "Okay, listen to me, Tim. I'm not going to fuck you."

Tim hates it, but that simple statement makes his eyes water and he wants to cry. He feels his face trying to twist, and he fights the impulse. He doesn't succeed.

"Oh,  _ fuck _ ," Dick says. He huffs and then sits next to him. He forces Tim's hands away and he grips the sheets. He grabs the stick in one hand and puts the other on the omega's hip. Slowly, he pushes the end of it into him and Tim gasps. It gets bigger as more of it enters him, and it's  _ perfect _ . It's just what he needs.

"Dick," he whimpers. "More."

The alpha shushes him. "Just let me take care of you.”

Tim nods his head. He trusts Dick to make him feel good.

Dick slowly turns him on his side, and then moves up one of his legs so his thigh is flush with his stomach. Tim sobs in pure relief as the movement now enables the stick to smoothly move in deeper. It feels so good inside, so fucking good.

Dick rubs his back as he takes in the stick. “You’re doing great, Tim.”

He can’t help it, his eyes slide close and he keens at the praise. He loves hearing those words in Dick’s voice. He loves hearing praise coming out of the alpha’s mouth, but he never wants the other man to know that.

Dick’s hand stills on his back, however, and Tim knows that he figured it out. After all these years, he finally figured out how much Tim drinks up his praise. He waits for the laughter and the scorn. He doesn’t expect the low moan, and the sharp edge of arousal in the alpha’s voice as he says, “Tim, baby, you don’t know how gorgeous you look right now,” right as he twists the stick slightly inside the omega.

Tim cries out. It hurts in the best possible way, a burst of lust sending shockwaves through his body. “You’re such a good omega, taking all this for me.” He desperately nods. He wants to prove to Dick how good he is. “Do you know what it’s going to be like fighting from now on? To remember what it was like to see you on the end of my escrima?”

It twists again and Tim scrambles for the pillow. He pulls it close to him and buries his head in its softness as he sobs from pure pleasure. He wants to hear more. He needs to hear more.

Dick’s hand slides up his back and tangles into his hair, brushing stands away from his face. “Open your eyes, princess. I want to see you.”

Tim obeys him without question and without thought. He blinks through blurry tears to see Dick smiling at him softly. The hand in his hair moves to carefully wipe tears off his face. “There’s those pretty blues. Don’t hide them away like that again.” Tim nods.

The alpha smirks then, and he only has a second to wonder why before Dick bends down and licks the slick off his thighs. Tim jerks, but the larger man slams the hand not on the stick down on his shoulder, forcing him to stay right where he wants him.

Dick licks up all the slick on Tim’s thighs, his chin becoming wet with it. Tim feels like he’s about to die from the amount of arousal in his veins. “Fuck, I’ve been wanting to do that since I walked into the room.”

“Why’d you say no then?” slips out before he can think. “If you wanted me. Why couldn’t you say it?”

Dick’s face softens impossibly. “Tim, there’s so many reasons why I shouldn’t want you.”

Tim understands, but it doesn’t mean it hurts less. Dick’s hand returns to his face, and starts to wipe away the newly sprung tears. “Not because of you. Fuck, Tim, you’re incredible. You’re smart and brave and so fiercely loyal to us all that I get choked up just thinking about it because how did this incredible man decide that we were all worth giving so much of himself to help us? Fuck, baby, you don’t deserve me in your life. I’ve screwed up so many times, especially with you.”

“Robin,” he croaks out. Dick nods. 

“It wasn’t right. I wish I thought of a different way. I wish I talked to you. I called you my equal, but I didn’t treat you like it..”

Tim lets out a sob. “Okay. Okay.”

He continues chanting it as Dick moves the stick in him just a little bit more, and the rounded edge slides against his prostrate. He screams louder than he did before, his thighs tensing as he pushes down on the stick, trying to get even more of it in his body. Dick’s hand leaves his face and comes onto his cock. With a steady rhythm, he begins to move his hand up and down as he twists the stick and it doesn’t take long for Tim to come, vision lighting up with stars.

It’s the best orgasm he’s had in his life, not that he’s had many. He sobs in jerking breaths as he comes down, as Dick moves the stick out and it lights up the oversensitive nerves in his body. He cries as he feels empty, so fucking empty.

“Knot?” he begs. “Please, Dick, I need it.”

“Princess,” is whispered into his skin as Dick lays down next to him and pulls him against his chest, “do you even know what you’re asking for?”

He nods. There are drugs in his system and he can’t deny that. His lust is too focused and his emotions are so high, but his mind is his mind and it wants Dick.

“You need to listen to me,” he begs. “Please listen to what I’m telling you.” He blinks back tears that are blurring his vision. “I need that even more.”

He feels Dick slowly nod once as he sighs deeply. “Okay, Tim. Okay.” He hears and feels Dick fidget out of the Nightwing suit, and then he slowly sinks into him like they were made for each other. The alpha is so hard that Tim doesn’t know how he was able to stand it, but it doesn’t matter because he’s inside him now. It only takes a few shallow thrusts before he’s knotted inside of him, swelling large in the omega and filling him up completely. He leans back his head and sighs.

“How long to home?” he mumbles.

“Five hours on the autopilot track I have now.”

Tim nods. That should be enough time for them to nap, clean up, and figure out what the hell to do next. He doesn’t think too much about it though, letting himself close his eyes and go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
